User talk:EmpyrealInvective
/Archive 1/ /Archive 2/ /Archive 3/ /Archive 4/ ---- Hi. You deleted my story The Law of Attraction recently, and I was hoping you could tell me why. I'm learning how to write, and I was wondering if you would mind giving me some constructive critism so I can keep learning. Thanks if you do. From Zella Fae Symphony. ZellaFaeSymphony (talk) 19:11, September 6, 2014 (UTC) One Up You did it. Great work, Travis. Honored to call you a colleague around these dark and mysterious parts. You're good with people already, but it really shone through with that interview. Two authors I look up to around here going through processes. As a "meh" amateur, I saw things that helped me. Like Cym's documentation stuff. Jesus Christ. That's how you guys do it??? Now I know. Thanks for that. You for bringing it out and Tim for letting me in on it. Great job. Mystreve (talk) 02:33, September 1, 2014 (UTC) I'd love to! Hey, Thanks so much for considering me to conduct the interview, it'll be my pleasure to do so. Just need to get a few of the specifics from you, like, -What time/date would be ideal for me to conduct the interview? -What method is the individual interviewed through? Like is it done in a chat room, through email...etc etc. -Since the interview blogs are generally posted under 'staff blog,' would I send a copy of the blog to an admin to be posted once it was complete, or would I be able to tag it 'staff blog' myself as a one time condition of posting the blog? Again, thank you guys so much for offering me this opportunity to interview one of our members. I look forward conducting it. --Banningk1979 (talk) 05:25, September 1, 2014 (UTC) Reached out to him today Hey Emp, Reached out to Dubious today so we could start working on some of the specifics. I will start researching his stories and come up with my talking points. Again, thanks for giving me this opportunity. Best, --Banningk1979 (talk) 18:38, September 1, 2014 (UTC) Re Ha. I'm the one that added it to the SG category too. Forgot I did that. Good catch. Thanks. Mystreve (talk) 21:20, September 1, 2014 (UTC) apologies for my story i would like to apologise for my story not coming to quality standards on this wiki, i really wanted to make a story to honor another one, i must ask, would you teach me? on how to write a good creepypasta? Deadmansring (talk) 00:17, September 2, 2014 (UTC) sorry for that very sorry, didn't mean for this to happen, i think i'll stay away from writing on here if you dont mindDeadmansring (talk) 00:30, September 2, 2014 (UTC) i did not know, i'm not sure if i said this, but i am new to writing creepypasta, and now this has gotten me sorta depressed, and i am not very good at writing in the 1st person, i just wanted to write something for the people, and the reason i put possession is because i thought someone would have put the catagory in by now, but it seems they have not, again sorry about writing a bad creepy pasta, i'm gonna try and sleep, oh and if you'd like i have had some thoughts brewing in my head, for stories, but i worry that i'm not good at it. Deadmansring (talk) 00:37, September 2, 2014 (UTC) can you walk me through on how to use this site, cause I just joined and my brain is dead. Also, I tried to post a story and I couldnt upload i for some reason and I need help troubleshooting. Lastly, where do I see my written stories? Thanks! Why did you block me? Thank you very much ! I am happy to be here and hope that I will be able to contribute in some manner to this wiki. Čupo (talk) 04:21, September 3, 2014 (UTC) RE:New Categories I am so sorry ! I didn`t realise that the category did not exist. I will read the help page and try not to make the same mistake again. Thank you for pointing it out to me. problem Just wanted to let you know that cassistrabbit's page has been vandalized again. I undid it several times, but just thought you might want to know so you can put a stop to it. She already gave the user a warning, but it just happened again. Thanks. Jay Ten (talk) 01:27, September 4, 2014 (UTC) Deletion Request Can you please delete my two pastas, this and this. Don't read 'em, just delete them, don't know what I was thinking while writing these. (/.\) Sykokillah (talk) 17:30, September 4, 2014 (UTC) Thanks for deleting them..But don't read them pweeaaase? big, teary-eyed meme here or I will rip out your ears and staple them to your forehead... Sykokillah (talk) 19:15, September 4, 2014 (UTC) Why did you delete my page? I'm not a good creepy pasta writer. I suck at creepy stories. God dammit. Oh well, maybe next time. That story sucked RE: RE: So, they're already stapled to your forehead, huh? Well, that was a missed opportunity to rip out a man's ears. But, yeah, I don't want you to read them. I wrote them a long time ago, and they are horrible, I know I can write better now (not alot better, but still better) and it's kind of embarrassing that a few people actually read those. Sykokillah (talk) 10:35, September 5, 2014 (UTC) Don't really know what pointsgaming is. Does that mean trying to get another badge? Not really interested in that. I was the one who added the vamp picture and I'd like to remove/replace it. Is it locked for editing or something? Critique Request Can I get your opinion on my pasta that's short but not short enough to be a micropasta? Here's the link teh (yes, that was intentional) story of all stories Sykokillah (talk) 11:09, September 6, 2014 (UTC) Is this wiki flawed? Bro. You took down my page. It was callled Isaac. You may think that all of you admins and your guidelines are perfect, but this wiki is flawed. Oh, you want proof? OK then: http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:366793 Yours, The Cyborg Pie (talk) 19:33, September 6, 2014 (UTC) Please Unblock Dinkleberg I've talked to ScrewYouDinkleberg and he would like his ban to be lifted as soon as possible. It'll be good to have a VCROC back! (sigh of relief) A picture is worth a thousand words, but I'd rather write a thousand-word story. (talk) 00:09, September 7, 2014 (UTC) He says he's still blocked. o_o Is there something wrong? A picture is worth a thousand words, but I'd rather write a thousand-word story. (talk) 00:49, September 7, 2014 (UTC) RE: Delete now tags I saw that an admin had put the category Marked for Review, and that another user replaced it with a delete now tag. So I just reverted it back to Marked for Review. I'm crazy, but I'm free 01:46, September 7, 2014 (UTC) :Oh, okay. I didn't know that. I'm crazy, but I'm free 01:54, September 7, 2014 (UTC) Adam Hey, im here again, I was reading some science pastas and found Adam listed in that category, once i was done reading it, it didn't seem to belong there but couldn't think of to which category it did, so maybe you can think of one when you have some free time, thanks in advance. Sorek777 (talk) 08:44, September 7, 2014 (UTC) You might have killed a beautiful thing. U wot M8? Bro, in case you didn't read (ha!) all the posts and stuff, you'll know that this was a joint project between myself and a friend. This means that I didn't proof all of the story and even if I did I only would have changed the bits that I found unacceptable. In the few days that we spent crafting this story, my friend wrote (as the pasta reads) the first two paragraphs and the seventh. I wrote (again as it reads) the third and fifth paragraph and the authors note at the end. We wrote a sentence each for the fourth and sixth paragraphs, so don't ask me how you could stab someone with a meat cleaver. At no point does Isaac lift someone up by the neck, or fight someone older than him fairly. His brother is younger than him so strength wasn't a problem there. If it helps you sleep, he used a wheelbarrow to move people. Also, if you have a problem with the mark of a knife wound, my friend was gonna have 666 on Isaac's chest, but I changed it. I should have scrapped the whole mark thing though and gone with my original vision of Isaac: blood red hair, smoldering eyes and pale skin (unless ''that's ''cliche so I'll change it to... I don't know flashing different shades of beige or something) Speaking of Isaac, you could have killed something which was gonna be beautiful! Isaac was gonna have so much banter with his prey. Picture it: S''uddenly she stumbled into a boy who looked as terrified as she was. The boy said in a timid, subdued voice: "I think one of us is possessed." his head slumped forward. Quickly it reared back up. But now he had evil eyes, crimson hair, almost grey skin and a sickening smile. "Want to guess who?!" ''So you definatly haven't seen the last of Isaac. Just tell me how to improve it and I'll do the rest. (oh and a small flaw in the wiki? The lack of spell check for these talk pages) Yours, The Cyborg Pie (talk) 09:57, September 7, 2014 (UTC) Interview Hey, Just giving you an update. I still haven't heard back from Dubious. I know it's still a little early in the month, but I figured I would keep you in the loop on this just the same. Not sure if he has contacted you or any other admin, but I certainly haven't gotten a word back from him. Best, --Banningk1979 (talk) 19:17, September 7, 2014 (UTC) opps sorry. I'm new to this site, and just wanted to check if I can edit other users. Which seems kind of weird, since no site I have been to had this option. But it won't happen again. DemonicCookie (talk) 19:22, September 7, 2014 (UTC) Spam Comment I think that the D...... what? comment on The Toddler, or most of the comments on there can be considered spam. Just to let you know. Do you hear that? That's the grape roaring 00:30, September 8, 2014 (UTC)